


Coffee Shop Sessions

by Dramione13



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, harry potter post-hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione13/pseuds/Dramione13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRABBLE/AU. Hermione and Draco have an unusual ritual that includes coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to share this drabble I wrote for my good friend Leah (waitingonDHR). It was for one of her manips. You can see it here: i1163 . photobucket (dotcomslash) albums / q550 / Dramione13 / LeahsDramionePhoto_modified_zps3aca6a58 . jpg (just close the gaps and change the dotcomslash to an actual dot and slash). I have also posted the link in my ff(.)net profile.
> 
> Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only own this plot.

It had been three months since the pair began their clandestine coffee shop ritual. Every Friday, before they began their day, they claimed tables at the back of the shop and enjoyed their coffees in complete silence. They never sat together but always one table apart. Hermione hardly remembered why it began anymore. One day, she had run into the shop as the rain poured down on her. She had been upset because in her rush to get to the Ministry early she had forgotten her umbrella. And since she was still around Muggle London, she couldn't use a water repellant charm. With a deep sigh, she decided to wait out the rain and buy herself a coffee. She was about to sit herself at a table when all of a sudden she spotted him in a table next to hers, looking right at her with a face of pure shock before settling on a neutral expression. Of all the places to run into Draco Malfoy! Sure, she saw him occasionally around the Ministry but they never talked to each other directly. Nevertheless, she had heard through the grapevine that he was slightly different. Then again, so was she. The war had changed everyone whether they wanted to or not. And so, here they were: the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince, drinking coffee in Muggle London.

Hermione thought it had been a fluke to have seen him there. Or maybe it hadn't really been him. But she snorted to herself at that thought. Of course it had been him. No one else had that distinct blond hair or pale looking skin. And so, after much thinking and internal debate, she decided to head towards same shop the next Friday. Just to sate her curiosity and to see if he frequented the shop. Lo and behold, he was there again. Only this time when he saw her, he sent her a smirk before returning his eyes to his morning _Prophet_. From then on, she would head towards the shop without a second thought. She told herself initially that it was to investigate what he was doing there. Of course, it was to drink coffee. But couldn't he do that in that big mansion of his? She tried to be as nonchalant as possible and continued to sit a table away from him drinking her coffee and pretending to read her book.

But before she knew it, she began to wonder other things about him, things that took her by surprise. Was his hair really as soft as it looked? Did his eyes become a lighter shade when he was happy? And how would his long fingers feel if they tangled themselves in her hair? That last thought always made her blush and without fail she would pull her book over her face. It did no good to think about those things. Because despite acknowledging each other with a nod of their heads, a single word had yet to shared between them. She doubted that that would be changing any time soon, no matter how many more months passed. And so, their meetings continued.

 

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

|  |   
  
---


End file.
